Bejewels
by BeFaLLeN iNnOcCeNcE
Summary: Sapphire lives a perfect life mansion,maidspopularity. Best of all, her famous dad whos an actor. But one day when Ruby disappers, Sapphire finds herself and family in grave danger. And now, only Ruby can save them...and herself FSI!
1. Summary

**(A/N: Hey everyone. I'm new to fanfic, and this is my first story I will post! As promised here is the full summary! Enjoy! ******

Sapphire's not your average 9th grader. She has dazzling blue eyes, beautiful brown-blond hair, and gorgeous features aligned together to prove her lovely status. But the best of all—Sapphire's Ray Jewels, a famous movie star's daughter.

Being the most popular girl in school, Sapphire's life is cloze to perfection. The only thing that dents it, is Ruby, her 10 year old sister. Ruby gets whatever she wants, whenever. Ruby's prettier than Sapphire, the only person above Sapphire's looks. Ruby is, as everyone knows, a spoiled, yet gorgeous girl.

Sapphire wants to get rid of Ruby's ridiculous, none stopping, way-of-getting-whatever-whenever. And then, her dream becomes reality. One day, she's asked to a movie, with her famous dad. Without…ruby.

But then, with a sudden twist, her life changes. Ruby disappears one day, while Sapphire and her dad aren't home. Ray Jewels gets injured. And since that day things go mysterious. And from her almost perfect life, she goes into the life that she had all along. Danger.  
She finds weird facts about her, her sisters, her dad, and her mom. All of which danger surrounds her. And the only person who can save them now, is herself.  
And Ruby.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cold March morning, with snow covered on the vast property of Eastern High School. Every window was covered with delicate frost, which slowly removed as wind hit against it, and the sun shone on the surfaces. The snow in New York City was slowly melting, as warmth swam through the air, with the sunlight sending rays. It was a perfect winter day, that was leaning towards spring. You could already see the small growth of the leaves that would replenish themselves in the coming weeks.

As soon as the clock stroke 2:53, the bell of Eastern High rung, and kids stormed out, like a wild stampede ready to attack. There were cheers and laughter of different cliques that put their heels on the outer property of Eastern High School. People of all races, of all nationalities sped to their way of transportation to return to their homes.

Among these high-school-errs, was a very unique and special girl, of age 14, by the name of Sapphire Rachel Jewels. She had blue eyes that showed beauty, along with her features designed in a way to prove her high status in the school. She had brown-blond straight hair, which looked as if glossed in high-class polish, matching her pink-lip glossed angel-lips. She was a very famous actor's daughter---Ray Jewels.

"So, are we hitting the mall, or what?" Sapphire asked. Her hair swept to her face, and some strands stuck to her lips. She looked at her four best friends; Regina, Alyssa, Emma, and Sabrina.

"I would love to. I really need an outfit for that party you're throwing on Friday." Regina said. Regina had aqua colored eyes, and blond silky hair, straight, reaching all the way to her thin waist. "And the worst part is, its only two _days _away!"

"Yeah, I need an outfit too! High-5, Regina!" Sabrina held out her hand and Regina tapped hers against it. Sabrina flashed off her cute smile, showing off her teeth, which were aligned in a straight row, like a line of white Trident gum.

"Ha, ha I already have me outfit." Emma teased. "But I would love to come anyways"

"I say we goooo." Alyssa bounced up and down, along with her dirty blond hair flying in the air.

"Fine, fine, I'll call up Dave." Sapphire announced.

"Hurry. We have like nooo time to loose!" Regina said. She adjusted the fur collar of her coat.

"Okay, okay." Sapphire took out her sky blue razr, and dialed up David, her driver's number. Being a famous actor's daughter, definitely had its advantages.

Pretty soon, Dave answered Sapphire. "Hello?" Sapphire said into her razr. "Yeah…Dave, where are you….Okay, cause we have to go to the mall….bye then, we're _waiting._" Sapphire shut her phone, and then sighed.

"He's coming." She announced.

"We figured, Sapphire!" Emma giggled.

"Shut up." Sapphire punched her friend's arm lightly.

"Okay, well. Who's going to come to your party on Friday?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I mean is it going to be school people, or what?" Alyssa chimed in.

"Its pretty much going to be my friends, my sisters friends, and my dads friends, and moms. So its like…a family-friend thing, you know?" Sapphire explained.

Regina smirked. "What about family-to-be's?!" Regina was obviously referring to Kyle, and his popular gang of boys. All of her friend's knew about Sapphire's crush on Kyle, the guy everyone had eyes for. Kyle had blond hair, and twinkling green eyes. The rest of Sapphire's friends would have gone for Kyle too, but knowing that Sapphire had her eyes on him, they wouldn't dare. So, they went for the next, but almost equal choice—Kyle's friends.

"Shut upppp." Sapphire blushed into a deep red. It was true she liked Kyle, but even the presence of his name made her feel nervous.

Regina smirked. "Make me."

Emma chimed in. "Omg, that reminds me. You know…Max? Well. He emailed me yesterday." She had a bright smile on her face.

"Annnd?" Alyssa asked. Everyone waited impatiently as Emma smiled and blushed. Sapphire noticed Emma looked really pretty when her cheeks were slightly more tinted than often.

"Nothing. He was just asking whats up. But _still._" Emma giggled.

"It's a start." Sabrina observed.

"Yeah, yeah, it starts like that. So…suppose he asks you out?" Sapphire's blue eyes glistened. She already knew the answer.

"Wellllll." Emma giggled. "Of course I would say yes! I've had my eyes for this guy…since…like forever!"

"True that!" Regina smirked. "I remember, when we were in 7th grade, she would _always _talk about him! Right, guys?"

Sabrina, Alyssa, and Sapphire smiled and nodded.

"Once, she called me at midnight to tell me that max was going out with Gina." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Shuuuttt upppp." Emma said playfully.

"Once, when I came over her house, I found her on her bed, with his picture in her hands." Alyssa added.

Everyone laughed. Emma was getting red. "Its okay, Em. We're _kidding._" Sabrina explained.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say." She smoothed her light brown hair, which was silky and in it's natural curls.

. The five girls were silent for a couple of seconds. Regina broke the silence, as the school's laughing stock passed by. Her name was Diana, and she had the ugliest hair ever, with big yellow glasses. She looked like one of those people who could easily play as a beggar in a movie without having to do any make-up, whatsoever.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Diana Lingers." Regina shook her head. People around them giggled, waiting to see what would happen.

Diana looked nervous. "Um. Yeah."

"Well, why don't we tell you something." Alyssa said. She curled her index finger, gesturing that Diana come to her. "Come ere."

Sapphire smirked, as she watched Diana bite her thumb. "Still biting thumbs?" She asked. "Diana needs her mommy!" There were giggles around them, along with whispering.

"I do not." Diana said in a soft voice. "And I'm not coming there."

"Oh, dear, goodness." said Sabrina. She got up, in a sly way, the way models usually acted in commercials. "Did mommy give you a lecture in the morning, not to let 'big girls bully you'?" Sabrina put her hands on her thin waist, which had a cute, but tight red dress on.

"She must be thinking, 'how did she know'" Emma giggled.

"N-Noo." Diana stammered.

Diana quickly ran away. As she did, someone tripped her. She fell straight on her face. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Bye, miss Diana Waa-Waa!" Sapphire called, as Diana got up and ran, this time watching people's feet. She said it so 'Diana' rhymed with 'Waa-Waa' Everyone high-fived. They did this to Diana all the time.

"Who made Diana trip?" Regina asked. "Whoever did, definatley needs a thanks."

"It was me." Their senior friend, Ashley came to them with a beaming smile. "Hey, girls."

"Uh. Hi." Sapphire said. She hated it when Ashley tried to act like an all-prep. She only liked Ashley for one reason—because she was popular among the seniors.

"Oooh. Good going with Diana!" She gave her a pat on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Um. Kay, thanks."

"Hey, look. There's your limo. I wish I had a limo!" Alyssa grabbed her messenger bag.

The five girls rushed to the limo.

-------------

Sapphire kicked the front door with her Uggh boot. It wouldn't open.

Sighing she put down the shopping bags, and put them on the first step. She rung the doorbell.

The door opened wide. She saw their maid, Vivian, who was a beautiful, but strict, Japanese woman. She was very organized, and neat; her black hair was in a bun, and her apron was white and clean.

"Aah, Sapphire." She said. She gave a warm smile. "Come in. You look like you could use some hot chocolate cocoa."

"Sure could. I'll be down in a minute." Sapphire nodded at her shopping bags. Vivian nodded, and then left. Sapphire dragged the bags up to her room.

She sighed and put the bags on her bed, which was covered with a turquoise and brown colored comforter set. Her whole room's color scheme was light turquoise and light brown. Sapphire grabbed a red mini-dress, which was up until her mid thigh. She wore a pair of black capris under it, and then went to her 'slipper-section' in her closet, and chose red and black slippers.

She opened her hair from the bun that she had been wearing while they were at the mall. She put it in a normal ponytail, and made her way downstairs for hot cocoa. In an hour or two, her father would be home, along with Marguerite, their mother, which would signal dinner.

Sapphire sat in the cozy living room, and looked for the remote control. Once she found it, she flipped through the channels. Nothing was on. She closed it, and dragged her aching body to the kitchen, where Vivian had just finished the hot cocoa.

"Here, darling." Vivian handed it to Sapphire.

Sapphire took the drink. She thanked her, and then drank her cocoa.

Just then, Ruby entered, with a mean look on her face. Her hazel eyes were the most beautiful eyes ever. Sapphire found herself gazing at them, since today they were outlined with black. She had dusted bronze eye shadow, which matched her dress. She looked like she was going someplace important.

"Hi Viv." Ruby called Vivian 'Viv'. They were really close friends. No one would guess that Vivian was a maid. Ruby treated her like a mother.

"Where are _you _going?" Sapphire took a sip of her cocoa.

"Someplace." Ruby smiled sweetly.

"Seriously, sweetie. Where are you? On a date?" Vivian winked.

Ruby gazed at Vivian. "Woa, Vivian, how'd you know?"

Vivian stopped on her boots. Sapphire almost choked.

"You're going on a _date?!_" Sapphire and Vivian asked together.

"Yeah…" Ruby said. She opened the fridge as if there was nothing strange about a 10 year old going on a date. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby, do your parents know?" Vivian asked

"Why should they?" Ruby took out a slice of bread. She took out mayonnaise, and lettuce and chicken, and made herself a sandwich.

"_Ruby,_" Vivian said. "You're not going."

"Why?!" Ruby stomped on her bronze heel. Sapphire stared at it. Ruby sure did have an amazing taste of fashion.

"_Because _your _ten._" Sapphire chimed in. She had finished her drink. She put the cup in the sink.

"So?! Is it my fault I'm pretty?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, honey. Is it only you…and this…this…guy?" Vivian asked. She took a seat on the kitchen table.

"No! Its my friends too." she said. "I swear. Ask them. My friends are 10 too! And they're going! Call their mom if you don't beilive me."

Vivian asked "How old is he?"

"14."

"What?!" Vivian asked.

"So _what!_"

Vivian sighed. "If its okay with your mother, its okay with me."

Ruby grabbed the phone, and began to dial. After a while, she said. "Hello…mom…can I go out with a guy…if my friends are there…okay!" Ruby beamed. "Love you mom. Bye."

Sapphire hung her mouth open. "WHAT!? I never got to go when I was ten! I just got my privelage when I was _thirteen._"

"So?" Ruby shrugged. "Vivian, why is she so rude! Why can't she be happy for me?"

But Vivian wasn't listening. She was just too shocked. _What kind of mother let's their beautiful girl fall into the hands of a guy who they didn't even know? Marguerite didn't even ask for the guy's age. For all she knew, the guy could be drunk or on drugs._

------

"Dinnerrrrrr!" a jolly voice in the intercrom called.

Sapphire woke up from her deep sleep. "Huh." She had ovbiously dazed off after she came upstairs from her hot cocoa.

After 10 minutes, another call came from the intercom. "DINNERRRR!" It was obviously her little sister, Crystal's voice.

"Coming." Sapphire mumbled. She quickly walked downstairs, to the dining room, where she found her entire family sitting.

"Hi, Sapphire." Ray Jewels, her father said. He had gray eyes, and his light brown colored hair was gelled.

"Hi, Dad." Sapphire sat down on the chair next to Emerald. The seats were arranged from age order; oldest to smallest. Starting down the row, there was Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. Then on the other side was Crystal, and Diamond, who were twins. Next to Crystal was Vivian, who was always invited to their family dinner. On the head of the table, was Ray and on the other side was Marguerite.

Dinner began, with silence. "I got an A+ on my math test!" Crystal announced. Crystal and Diamond had gray eyes, shiny, which always seemed to be crying, at the smallest things ever.

"Congrats!" Ray said. He chewed on some Lo-Mein.

"Vivian, this food is delicious." Emerald said politely.

Throughout dinner, occasional conversations arose, and then concluded, which left silence, but then there would be another one that would rise again, and so on.

Sapphire noticed something. Ruby was sitting, hard, and cold, staring at her food. Occasionally, she would chew on a piece of chicken, but other than that, Ruby seemed to be in deep thought. Sapphire could only wonder what it was about. Although, sooner or later, she would find out. And when she did, she would deeply regret that what she found out was what it really was---the truth.


End file.
